


Crimson Time

by MoonlightVampiress



Series: KK - Challenges [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Demons, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Jinyoung needs a new clock.  When he finds one in an old antique shop, he realizes that not only did he get an amazing antique, but perhaps a ticket to a new life as well.





	Crimson Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Halloween Writing Theme Challenge in a Kpop group I am in on FB.  
> The characters may seem a bit ooc due to the plot. I admit Halloween themes can be a bit of a challenge for me. 
> 
> The theme was Supernatural. 
> 
> Mild Smut and mentions of blood. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jinyoung needed a new clock and his only hang-up was in how the clock looked.  It had to match the dark halls, artistically peeling grey wallpaper, and the faux worn wood that he had decorated his house with. Ever since he was younger, he wanted a house that would keep people away and also reveal the intentions of anyone who dared to get close.  The problem was finding the perfect piece to fit into his life, in more ways than one.

He stood outside of the antique shop and just stared at the worn-down sign.  If anything, he should be able to find the clock in here.  The twenty-something year old male walked forward, placing cool fingers on the door handle, and then finally pulling it open with some difficulty.   The shop was something straight out of nearly any fantasy or horror movie, but Jinyoung just shrugged it off.  After all, they had to get the idea to have some old, dusty, run-down antique shop from somewhere, right?

Jinyoung walked into the shop and immediately started looking around at the wares the store had.  A few of these pieces would also look great in his house, but he was on a mission and it wouldn’t do to spend so much time dallying.  As he walked through the shop, he heard a small movement to his side and turned only to smile at the woman who was there to greet him.

“May I help you find anything?” she asked with the creases around her eyebrows crinkling as she gave him a small smile. 

“A clock.  I am looking for an older style of clock to fit with the intricately dark designs of my home.” Jinyoung told her as he hoped that she could make his search speed up.

The old woman blinked and then nodded with her smile widening.  “We have quite a few antique clocks. With everything going digital nowadays, most people tend to throw out the old things.  I have a whole room full of them.” she said with a quick nod of her head and led him to the room. 

When she opened the door, there were all sorts of clocks from giant grandfather clocks to cuckoo clocks lining all of the walls.  Jinyoung had a good feeling about this place and whether or not he would find what he desired.  He walked into the room and studied each of the clocks before feeling his heart drop into his stomach.  His body became a bit clammy and he turned to look at a clock hidden in the corner of the room.

The clock was calling to him and Jinyoung just knew he had to have it.  “Excuse me ma’am, but could you tell me a bit more about this clock?” he asked reaching out to touch the torched wood and feeling another delicious shiver through his body.

A frown marred the features of the older woman as she looked at the clock he was currently entranced by.  If truth be told, she didn’t want to keep the clock in her shop any longer, but she also didn’t want to sell it due to the strange aura that was surrounding it.  “Well…” she began softly.  “The clock was brought here by two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchisel or Winchester or something.  They claimed to have found it on the side of the road while they were traveling the countryside and felt it was just too good of a piece to let rot there and so they brought it here.  To be honest, I’m not very fond of that clock, but I feel as though it would be wrong to sell it to you.”

Jinyoung tore his eyes from the clock.  “What if I pay you a thousand dollars for it? Perhaps two thousand.  I just… there is something about this clock that makes me realize how perfect it would be in my house.  Based on my current décor, having a clock with such a beautiful, burned finish, gorgeous calligraphy with the numbers, with this light, oil-like sheen accentuating the numbers and the silver of the handles.  It is quite perfect.”

The elder woman frowned as she thought about it.  Her shop didn’t make much, and two-thousand dollars would really go a long way for her, but still there was something so disturbing about that clock.  On the other hand, she could really use the money to perhaps go visit her grandchildren like she was planning. “Alright, I’ll sell it to you for two-thousand dollars and not a penny less.” she told him.

A light smile appeared on Jinyoung’s face as he quickly pulled out his wallet and handed her the cash.  These places didn’t tend to take cards in his experience and so he always made sure he had enough, just in case.  “Thank you, ma’am.” he said watching her count it before finally getting the go ahead to remove the clock from the wall.

She left the room and came back handing him a cloth to wrap it in until he got home, and then watched the excited young man exit her shop wondering if she had done the right thing.  Well, there wasn’t much she could do about it now, but just to help her relax, she locked up and closed her shop for the day.

**~Jinyoung’s Home~**

As he pulled into his driveway, Jinyoung was humming with excitement at his newly acquired antique.  He was almost surprised that no one had chosen to pick it up before now.  It didn’t matter though. Their loss was clearly his gain in the end.  When he stepped out of his car, he took a moment to enjoy his house.  There were brown, crunchy leaves in his yard, the trees were bare, and if he didn’t live here, he would have assumed the place might be haunted.

The cool autumn air blew around him and that is when he decided he should get the clock into his home.  Gently, with the skill of a lover, he took the clock of the car and up the stairs, thankful that it wasn’t as heavy as it looked.   He wasted no time with getting into his home and then into his favorite room of the house: his living room.

The room was decorated in deep, cherry red walls, lined with black.  The furniture looked older and frayed, but he loved it.  Jinyoung unwrapped the antique clock, checking to make sure it was working, and then hung it up above the fireplace before stepping back.  “Perfect.” he whispered to himself as he just stared at it a little longer.

Ringing cut through the air and Jinyoung mentally cursed whomever was calling him at the moment as he left the clock alone.

~*~

It had to have been a few hours later that Jinyoung found himself nestled on his well-worn couch, sipping a glass of red wine, and engrossed in one of his favorite novels.  The gentle tick, tock sound of the hands moving providing him with all the music he needed on this evening.  A gasp left his lips as he read over a particularly, shocking scene and he continued reading well into the night.

Jinyoung was asleep when thick, red liquid began seeping from the clock, the color of which clashed horribly with the walls.  His book lay open on the floor, glass of wine with barely a teaspoon in it on the side table behind him, and his face twitching with obvious discomfort.  A light sheen of sweat was covering his body as he started to dream.

_The night was dark and Jinyoung was sitting in his living room.  How long had he been reading anyway? He should probably go to sleep and prepare to get some of his work done before hiding away all of the more modern technology in his house for a relaxing evening.  He stood up, wobbling, as he noticed the empty wine bottle next to him.  Why did he drink that much?_

_Jinyoung shook his head a bit as if trying to shake out the reason for his poor decision, but he came up with nothing.  Nothing to explain why on earth he had been drinking as much as he had. Slowly, he moved towards his stairs before hearing dark, rich laughter.  “Who’s there?” he asked grabbing a heavy, ceramic, decorative bowl.  He would hate to part with the piece, but if it would save him from an attacker, then he was willing to take that chance._

_“Pretty. You are so very pretty.” he heard the voice whisper as he turned around, but saw no one there. A cold shiver spread through his body as he tried to figure out where that voice was coming from.  “I’m in the room you just left.  Didn’t you notice me… Jinyoung?”_

_Steeling himself for an inevitable confrontation and ready to subdue his attacker, he walked back into the room and looked around, but he saw no one.  “W-Where are you? You said you were in the room I just left.” he asked with his tone laced in fear and agitation._

_“Right here.  Look at me. I have two hands, after all.” he heard the voice say and turned to see a grotesque picture in his new clock and then it was filling with blood, the glass cracked and broke all over the floor in front of it.  It was everywhere, coming closer to Jinyoung, then crawling up his legs, forcing him to fall on the floor, and finally covering him in the liquid.  “Don’t breathe…” the voice said tauntingly as the liquid became heavier and heavier._

Jinyoung woke up gasping as he looked over at his clock.  He didn’t see anything wrong with it nor did he see any blood leaking from it.  What a strange dream, but if he was going to be logical about it, then it was probably the way the old woman acted so suspicious when he asked about the clock and what she knew.  If she hadn’t done that, then he highly doubted that he would’ve had such a nightmare.  Either way, it was about time for him to go upstairs and turn in for the night.

**~A Week Later~**

Jinyoung was nearly falling asleep, on the desk, in his home office.  This past week had been filled with so many strange events that he would almost be willing to bet that he was losing his mind.  After the night with the strange nightmare, he had a few more, each more bizarre than the last.  The second dream had him running through his house and finding his office completely destroyed with clock handing on the walls.  It would have been weird, if not for the strange dream where the silhouette of a strange man was cooking in his kitchen and offering him a plate of the fried clock covered in blood red, ‘tomato’ sauce.

Other parts of his life were affected as well, and yet, despite all of this, Jinyoung did not want to give up his clock.  He supposed he could ask the young wiccan kid down the street for some assistance.  The young male had moved in to the small cottage like house not that long ago, and it was only by chance that Jinyoung found out he was into the occult.  The boy was in an older shop, buying a book that looked like it had been created in the 1600s, and covered in various symbology.

Staring down at the mess of work in front of him, Jinyoung decided he needed a walk and a break.

~*~

A steaming cup of coffee in hand, Jinyoung made his way to the end of the street and knocked on the door.  He would’ve called first, but he realized that he didn’t have the young man’s number.  Actually, now that he thought of it, he didn’t know his name either.   As he mused over how to fully introduce himself, the door opened to reveal a tall young man, wearing a loosely buttoned shirt, and a sheer collar around his neck.  Jinyoung also noticed that the young male had one short earring and a dangling, long one with a crescent moon shape.  Before he could open his mouth to say something, the young man beat him to it.

“Jinyoung, right?  My name is Yugyeom.  I’ve been expecting you for quite some time, though I would’ve thought you’d have come earlier, especially with that cursed clock in your house.” Yugyeom said stepping to the side and letting him in.

“Do I even want to know how some random emo brat knows my name?” Jinyoung said unable to keep back his biting remark.  Normally, he wouldn’t have been so rude or relaxed sounding with someone completely new, but a week’s worth of nightmares, random noises, and strange happenings made his tongue looser than it had been.

Yugyeom didn’t even seemed phased by it as he led Jinyoung over to a wooden chair with a matching table.  It looked like Yugyeom had made the table himself, and for all he knew the kid probably had. “Now, as for your problem, the demon in the clock seems to like you.” he said taking the other seat and pouring himself some tea.

“A demon?  There is a demon in my clock.” Jinyoung said with an air of disbelief as he questioned his reason for showing up at such a place.

“Pretty much.  I am assuming you came here because you are finally ready to deal with it.” Yugyeom asked him as he continued sipping his tea while absentmindedly flipping through an ancient book.

Jinyoung nodded slowly before he stopped.  “Wait, will this destroy my clock?” he asked concerned about losing the two-thousand-dollar piece.

Dark eyes blinked a few times as he studied Jinyoung.  “There is a demon in there and you are worried about harming your clock?” Yugyeom seemed to ask, but it didn’t seem like he was waiting on an answer.  Instead, he slowly got up and went over to his shelves, looking over his various earrings and amulets. “Do you like jewelry, Jinyoung?”

“I’ve never really considered myself a lover of jewelry, but I do like watches.  Why? Is this part of some strange voodoo ritual?” Jinyoung inquired with a skeptical look on his face.

Yugyeom’s eyes darkened a bit.  “No.  I have not, and would never mess around with the forces involved in voodoo.  It’s a bit too dark for my tastes and I’ve dabbled in plenty of dark things.”  He looked over his collection and then picked out a nice watch before bringing it to Jinyoung.  “Wear this.  It should help lessen the hold the demon seems to be placing on you.  When you are ready to get rid of it, then come back, I shall be here.”

Jinyoung took the watch and put it on.  It was a very nice, older style watch and he could at least say that the strange kid had decent taste in watches.  As he left the house, he bid Yugyeom ‘good day’ and went to get back to work.

The young male sat there watching as Jinyoung left before he picked up his tea again. 

 _You lied._  A scratchy, disembodied voice whispered to him.  Yugyeom ignored it in favor of sipping his tea once again.  Hopefully, Jinyoung would want to get rid of that clock soon.

~*~

Jinyoung wanted to call his visit with Yugyeom a waste of time, but he had gotten a nice watch out of it and it wouldn’t hurt to entertain the idea of this working.  He kept it on for the rest of the day, finished his work, heated up some leftovers, and went back to his favorite evening past time of drinking wine while reading.   When he went to sleep that night, he had no nightmares to speak of.

**~Five Days Later~**

When it rains, it pours or so how the phrasing goes. 

To start off Jinyoung’s less than fantastic day, he had accidentally forgot to send a file into work.  It resulted in his boss calling him every five minutes until he finally answered the phone, sent the required paper, and listened to the man yelling at him because the meeting was happening at noon and he didn’t have it.  Jinyoung wanted to _nicely_ tell his boss to ‘fuck off’, ‘it was only 9am’, and ‘maybe he should do some of his own damn work for once’, but he bit his tongue and just waited to get off the phone.

An hour later, Jinyoung was in his kitchen cleaning up spilled spices from his spice rack.  He didn’t remember leaving it so close to the edge, but he must have and just forgotten about it.  When he went to clean everything up, he was annoyed that some of his rarer spices were in the mix.  Once he took a deep breath, he went and ordered all the spices he had lost online and then decided to just get more of his work done.

His work was going well and for that he was thankful, but he spoke too soon as his computer crashed causing him to lose three hours of work, but thankfully not the part that took him the longest to complete. Deciding that he needed a day for himself, he closed the laptop, ordered takeout, and then went to curl up in front of his fireplace with a nice book, take out, and wine.  As he read through the book, he realized that this was what he needed.

Jinyoung was so engrossed in his book that he hadn’t realized it was 1:31am until he heard the off-the-hour chime of the clock.  He blinked and looked up, eyes widening, minutely in fear as he watched blood pour from the burned wood into a pool on his floor.  Jinyoung quickly looked at his watch, only to realize he hadn’t actually worn it today.

The blood pooled into one spot before finally it stopped and a young male seemed to rise from the blood. Jinyoung continued to watch as the form took a full shape, cleaned of blood, and then looked at him with pitch-black eyes.  He should run.  He should’ve run while this was happening, but he felt stuck to his couch in his fear.

“Who are you?”

A smirk appeared on the demon’s face. “Usually people say ‘hello’ first, but fine.” he said rolling his eyes as if Jinyoung’s lack of manners was the worst thing he’s ever dealt with.  “My name is Youngjae.  I’m a demon.  I’m pretty sure the witch, not wiccan, down the street tried to warn you, but that he can be rather quirky and blunt, at times.”

Jinyoung just nodded afraid to move from his spot, especially with an admittedly hot demon in front of him.  “W-What do you want with me?” he said the fear finally getting the best of him.

Youngjae’s face seemed to darken a bit as he walked over to Jinyoung.  He bent down, lifting Jinyoung’s chin, and in a voice that didn’t sound like it came from this world whispered. “ _Your eternity._ ”

Air was caught in Jinyoung’s throat before he swallowed.  “My eternity?”

“Mhm.  That’s what I said.” he said flashing Jinyoung a smile as bright as the sun itself.  He moved to sit next to the confused human as he knew he’d have to explain this.  “Essentially, I was summoned by someone else and asked for a favor of sorts.  They got what they wanted, but they were afraid of what I was capable of.  In a poor attempt to save their soul, they trapped me in that clock and left me on the side of the road.  Two young men found the clock, but they were too cautious and yet didn’t have the tools to deal with me at the time, then you bought the clock.”

Jinyoung swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth.  “So, you’re going to go steal that person’s soul then?” he asked trying to piece this all together.

The loud laughter that came from Youngjae shocked Jinyoung and he just gave him a look that was clearly judging him.  The laughter continued a bit longer before Youngjae settled down. “See? I like that.  You are sitting next to a demon that can snap your neck in mere seconds, as easy as breaking a twig, and yet you are still giving me this judgmental as fuck look. As for your question, I took it before they sealed me away.  A demon always gets their desires.”

“I need another drink.” Jinyoung said picking up his glass before just deciding to drink straight from the bottle.  “A demon always gets their desires and you desire me because you’re what?  A masochist?” he asked causing Youngjae to start laughing again.

Youngjae looked at him when he calmed again.  “Tell me, what is your desire?” he asked.

The question froze Jinyoung in his place as he had never thought about it. “I want a different life than this.”

A solemn nod was Youngjae’s initial response.  “I can give that to you, you know.” he said to him.  “Do you truly want it? If you accept, you will be mine.  Mind…” he tapped Jinyoung’s head. “Body…” Youngjae slid a hand down Jinyoung’s arm.  “And soul…” he said forcing Jinyoung to look into the pitch-black darkness of his eyes.

“Will you hurt me?” Jinyoung asked him.

“Does it matter.” Youngjae answered him back without ever breaking their eye contact.

“No.”

Youngjae just smiled a little and then took the bottle of wine from Jinyoung and taking a drink himself. He took another and then pressed forward, kissing Jinyoung, and transferring the liquid into his mouth. Jinyoung was taken aback for a moment, but then he was kissing back with the wine spilling between their lips.  As wrapped up in the kiss as he was, he didn’t realize that everything had changed.  The room was completely black with a single bed, and he was covered with a sheer, black gauze as he tried to catch his breath when the kiss ended.

“Welcome to my home.” Youngjae said as he walked around the bed.  Every now and then, his fingers would graze Jinyoung’s body beneath the gauze causing delightful shivers through the male’s body.

Jinyoung looked around the room and glanced into the nothingness surrounding the place that Youngjae called home.  “Is this the new life you’ve promised me?” he asked softly.

Youngjae’s eyes dropped to half-mast as he ran his fingers over Jinyoung’s gauze and clothing covered length.  “No, but you never told me that is exactly what you wanted.  I need to know before I continue to touch you and give you what you desire.  Confirm for me, that you understand, that you will be mine, and I’ll make your dreams come true.” he whispered.

Jinyoung closed his eyes as he thought for just a moment more and then he opened him and looked at Youngjae.  “You… are clearly a bad listener.  You asked me what I wanted and I told you.  I’m pretty sure making out with a demon on your couch is pretty much consent as I didn’t push you away.   Why are you making this complicated?”

A frustrated huff left Youngjae’s mouth.  “Because if you don’t expressly consent, then there is all this crap about you being able to break the contract or something equally unfavorable to me.” he told him and pinched Jinyoung’s shoulder through the gauze causing a pleasured, yet pained sounding yelp from him. “While I’m sure those brothers would love to put a wrench in my plans of obtaining a human of my own, I don’t actually plan to let them but something so simple as you didn’t consent _entirely_.”

A little smile appeared on Jinyoung’s lips.  “Yes.  I consent entirely to give you my eternity, for you to change my life.”

There was a rush of air and Youngjae was hovering over Jinyoung.  The demon bent down, kissing him through the gauze, which was a new sensation in and of itself.  Jinyoung never thought a piece of thin fabric would be able to heighten pleasure, but he knew it now.  He moaned as he felt Youngjae lick his lips through the gauze.  Jinyoung parted his lips and found himself almost drowning in the feeling of the kiss with the silky fabric in his mouth.  The human male never even realizing that his clothing had disappeared with the demon’s power and he was only covered in the thin sheet.

Rustling fabric was heard as Jinyoung arched into each touch, kiss, and lick that the demon bestowed upon his body through the gauze.  The strong hand, gently run up and down his length, added a bit of pressure and speed as he felt the demon’s teeth pierce into his neck through the gaze, almost as if he was drinking the very essence of his life.  His loud pleasured scream followed as he reached his peak and laid there trying to catch his breath underneath that of the demon.

Youngjae moved away from him and then Jinyoung felt the thin gauze being pulled away from him.  Jinyoung glanced at the demon’s bare body, inviting the demon between his legs, and watching as he crawls up on the bed.  A pained scream leaves his lips as Youngjae digs his nails into the bite, covering his fingers with blood, and then spreading the blood along his own length.   In the midst of all this, Youngjae is just watching all his reactions.

It takes him mere moments before he is over Jinyoung again. “When you wake up again, you will have your new life, but don’t forget, you are forever mine.” the demon whispers as he thrusts into Jinyoung, enjoying the light scream of pain and the subsequent moans of pleasure.

Jinyoung doesn’t even get to ask what Youngjae means as he’s kissed in a way that he didn’t think would be possible if they were both human.  His body accepts Youngjae easily as if he’s always known the demon would be the one to have him.  The gasps of air that he gets in-between intense kisses are punctuated by louder sounds of pleasure: gasps, moans, and the sweet, melodic sound of Youngjae’s name falling from his lips.

He isn’t sure where he begins and where he ends, but he knows that he doesn’t want this to stop.  All he wants is for Youngjae to make him his completely and yet he feels the fuzziness at the end of his brain pushing him into sleep.  The last thing he remembers is Youngjae’s climax before they begin again.

**~Jinyoung’s New Life~**

Jinyoung is sitting up and shaking his head.  He’s not sure what is going on.  One moment, he was in his home.  The next moment, he was in the home of the demon, and now he was in a dance practice room?  What was going on exactly?  Did he actually make a deal with a demon or was that all in his mind?  When Yugyeom passes him, Jinyoung can’t stop himself from blurting out.  “Hey, you’re that wiccan kid.”

“Are you ok, Jinyoung?” Yugyeom asked as he looked at him. “What is this about wicca? Maybe this comeback is harder on you than we all thought.  Wait here.  I’ll get you some water and then perhaps you should rest a bit more.”

Jinyoung gaped.  How did Yugyeom not remember anything from before?  Perhaps he had been dreaming and just needed to clear his head before anything else.  He sat down against the wall, tapping his foot slightly with the music, when he heard that laugh.  It was the same laugh as the demons.  He watched as Youngjae came into the room, holding two water bottles as Yugyeom got called away by the manager. 

Youngjae walked over to Jinyoung and bent down holding out a water bottle.  The moment Jinyoung parted his lips to speak, Youngjae pressed his fingers to Jinyoung’s lips.  “Just stay quiet and sip this.  Everything will catch up to you.” he said and then got up to go finish his conversation with Jackson and BamBam.

A slow nod was his response as he trusted Youngjae considering what he had promised the demon.  He was right.  His new ‘memories’ started to flood in and he realized he was the member of the band GOT7, and it’s parent group JJP.  Yugyeom was the main dancer, though they both did a bit of dancing together.  Youngjae was an amazing vocalist, but of course the demon was going to be amazing at something.  

There were a lot of things he wanted to know, but he realized that he wouldn’t have any new memories for the question that was on his mind.  Jinyoung pulled out his phone wanting to know what Youngjae had done with those brothers who had found him before as it would be hard to be in a group with demon hunters after them.  An impressed eyebrow raise and smirk appeared on Jinyoung’s face as he realized Youngjae had changed their names, made them both actors, and put them in a show that had them solving fake supernatural events.  He couldn’t help himself as he shook his head and sipped the water before looking up at Youngjae.

The demon felt Jinyoung looking at him and glanced over with a smile left on his features from whatever joke was told.  Jinyoung held up his phone showing the ‘Supernatural’ poster and the actors with a raise eyebrow.  Youngjae just threw back his head in laughter, which so happened to coincide with a joke that one of the other two were telling him, and gave Jinyoung a secretive little wink.  His eyes were glittering with amusement as they moved from Jinyoung and back to the conversation he was having.

As the memories kept flooding in Jinyoung smiled.  He would enjoy his life both as a member and with the demon at his side. 


End file.
